Definitely, Maybe
by polkapookie5678
Summary: You must read the Author's Notes in the first Chapter. Victoria Bolton's parents are divorced. Join her and her Dad as they try to find the perfect wife and Mom!
1. Victoria's Father & Mother

**Author's Note: Hey! Please know that I have never seen the movie, _Definitely, Maybe._ And that the summery is in the end. I really liked the reviews for the movie, and the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Definitely, Maybe_ nor _High School Musical _one or two. However, I do own all made up characters like Erin Wilson and Victoria Bolton.**

* * *

**Definitely, Maybe**

Victoria Bolton was the only child without a mother in her fourth grade class. The haunting night still haunts her because…well, because it was haunting. Her mother, Erin Wilson (whom was teased by E.W. being her intiails) was…well, that's wrong to be her mother. Victoria's parents divorced. But it all started because of Erin. Here's a flashback: (you also need to know that Troy Bolton is her father.)

_- Flashback-_

_Troy Bolton's phone rang. He looked at it, and saw that it was the new kid at his job, Sharon. He decided to ignore it since he was with his wife, just having husband and wife time. _

"_Who was that?" Erin asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her. _

"_Oh, just an employee." He answered. _

"_Okay…who?" She asked again._

"_Sharon."_

"_Boy or girl?" _

"_E, are we really gonna get into this?" Troy asked, a bit in disbelief._

"_I want to know," Erin demanded._

"_A girl, E, what else do you think?" He sighed._

"_I HAD A COUSIN NAMED SHARON AND HE WAS A BOY!" She yelled. _

_When Victoria heard the phone ring, she walked down the stairs. Then she heard the yelling, so she hid behind the wall._

"_You never told me, E. So I didn't know," Troy replied, staying calm._

"_WHATEVER!" She yelled. "IF YOU KNOW SHARON, IT MUST BE PRETTY WELL SINCE SHE KNOWS YOUR PHONE NUMBER! AH-HA, SO THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN WORKING LATE, BECAUSE SHARON JUST HAD TO GET HER HANDS ON YOU!"_

"_Erin, you are being completely OBSURB! I am thirty–two years old! Sharon is twenty! I was just helping her out because she is new! And I gave her my number so if she had any questions, I could answer them! If you are going to be this way paranoid if I talk to any girl, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER!" He yelled, standing up to face Erin face-to-face. "EVER AGAIN."_

_Victoria had tears streaming down her face. She had known many people with divorced parents. But she thought she knew her parents were madly in love…or so she thought…. As she was getting louder with her sniffing Troy finally heard her cry. So ignoring Erin's defenses, he ran upstairs._

"_Vic! Don't worry, PLEASE! Don't worry!" He said, accidentally making her cry more._

"_NO! I don't want to be like the other kids when their parents divorce! They are moody all the time!" Victoria screamed. Then, Erin walked in._

"_Now, Bolton, isn't it sad if you make your own kid cry?" She smirked. _

"_NO!" Victoria shouted. "AT LEAST HE CAME TO COMFORT ME! YOU WERE TOO BUSY YELLING! AND YOU STARTED IT!"_

"_OMYGOD, JUST DROP DEAD, YOU LITTLE BRAT OF A CRUMB SNATCHER! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Erin barked. _

"_APARENTLY MORE THAN YOU!" Troy snapped. He ran up stairs and started taking out all of her clothes from her dresser and all of her belongings. He then brought all of it wrapped in a blanket down stairs and opened the door and threw it all out. "HERE! You don't insult my daughter! You are not worthy to be here!"_

"_FINE! I just married you for your money anyhow!" Then Erin walked out side. "SEE YA, LOSER!"_

"_She's gone…I'm a daughter with a single parent…" Victoria cried, and ran up to her room._

_- End Flashback -_

And that is how Victoria's parents got divorced.

"Vic, wakey, wakey…" Troy said shaking Victoria to wake her up. "Wakey, wakey, wakey, wakeyyyyyyyyy…" then he started tickling her.

Victoria woke up laughing with a smile. Then it disappeared.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Just…I remember you and mom used to take turns waking me in the morning. I miss it…" she vented.

"Yeah… I miss having a happy Vic."

"But you don't miss Mom." Victoria said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No…not really…but the papers are in, we had the time in court five months ago…so we are officially divorced." Troy admitted.

Victoria sighed, "are you gonna take another chance at love, Dad?"

"Probably…if it's alright with you." Troy smiled.

"Well, it's Saturday and neither of us have to work," Victoria smiled as she watched her father chuckle.

"Okay I guess we could take a stroll."

* * *

**Author's Note: When Victoria's parents, Troy Bolton and Erin Wilson, get a divorce, she decides to get her father, that has custody over her, another wife. Who will that be? Will he ever find Mrs. Right? Join Troy, a single thirty-two year old guy, and Victoria, a ten year old that's the only kid in her class without a mother, find the perfect wife and mother! **


	2. Starbucks

**Author's Note: Hey again. Two chapters will come out every Saturday unless there is a very good reason which would be on a chapter. Enjoy the next one as you remember the…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Definitely, Maybe**_** nor **_**High School Musical**_** one or two. I do own made up characters such as Victoria Bolton and Erin Wilson.**

**Definitely, Maybe**

"Okay, I guess we could go on a stroll."

"YES!" Victoria exclaimed then pushed her father out the door. She didn't want him to see her getting dressed! Under ten minutes, she got dressed and brushed her teeth. She wore a red t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. She put on her thick, pink and red jacket that Erin picked out for her, too, since they were in New York City. She hopped in Troy's black 2007 Saturn and they drove off. Suddenly, Troy stopped. "What's up, Dad?"

"I don't know why I am about to drive in New York City," he explained, "especially when we're about to take a stroll."

"Oh." Victoria hopped out of the car and started to blend into the crowd.

"DON'T LEAVE VICTORIA!" Troy shouted. Victoria walked to the car again, and opened the door. "Why didn't you tell Mom that five months ago?" She mumbled, buckling up.

"Heard that."

"Wasn't a secret." She said. "What about Sharon?"

"Yeah, okay." Troy sighed. "NO! She's twenty!" He cried. "And a dumb blond." (**Author's Note: Sorry if that is offensive to anybody, but I want Troy to be that type of person – Offensive.**) Then he drove back to their apartment to drop the car off, and then they went on their stroll. It was an awkward silence as they rode back. Troy decided to do something to make Victoria happy. "Hey! Do you wanna call your mom?"

"Sure I guess," she sighed.

"Uh, do you know her phone number…?"

"DAD!"

"I'm sorry that _I _erased my _ex-wife's phone number_ after we divorced!" Troy argued.

"Whatever," she sighed again. "So what do you look for in a wife?"

"Vic, are we gonna do this again?"

"Seriously. What?"

"Um, I don't know…an honest woman…someone who doesn't jump to conclusions…" _A beautiful heart, _he thought, but he decided not to tell a ten year old that.

"Okay. Oh! Before I forget, my teacher wanted to have this meeting with you on Friday." Victoria says.

"FRIDAY?" Troy yelled / asked stopping his stroll. "I have a meeting with my boss on Friday!"

"Well, what time is it?" She worried.

"Right when your school ends!"

"Oh, SHOOT!"

"WHAT! It's at that time isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Ugh!" Troy exasperated as he turned into ©Starbucks.

Victoria followed. "WHAT?"

"I don't know what to cho-"

"Welcome to Starbucks©. How may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Yes! May I have a dark espresso coffee?" He said all in one breath.

"Surely," she typed the order in. "Anything else?"

"I'd like the same," Victoria chimed in.

"Ha, since when did you start drinking coffee?" Troy joked.

"Always!"

"I guess a hot chocolate," the lady whispered.

"Yeah," Troy whispered back. Then the lady typed it in.

"ONE DARK ESPRESSO COFFEE AND A HOT CHOCOLATE!" She shouted.

"Kids," Troy noted, softly.

"KIDS!"

"Wh-huh? That's really gay, Dad!" Victoria complained.

"Well, deal with it, kid," the lady at register grunted.

"_Someone _has anger issues," Victoria added with a whisper to Troy, "I sure hope that's not the lady you marry." But Troy wasn't paying attention he was having his eye on the woman that was making the order.

"So, sir, that will be seven fifty-two." The lady started to play with her tangled hair. Her finger got stuck in her hair.

"Okay," Troy handed her a ten and got two dollars and forty-eight cents in change. The grabbed their drinks and Victoria wandered to the game board area. "Hi, I'm Troy," he greeted to the lady that was making the drinks.

"I'm Jessica."

"Thanks for the drinks, here's a tip." He gave her a ten-dollar bill.

"Thanks, hey, can I get a card or anything? You're dressing pretty flashy, so you might be one of those guys." She smiled.

"I am, so here you go," Troy handed her a card, "bye!"

Suddenly Victoria pointed to the lady at the register when she saw Troy coming her way. "You! You just lost a very good customer,"

"VIC!" Troy picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and he walked out with a wave and a wink to Jessica, that Victoria couldn't see.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't tell you if it's Troypay or Troyella…Sorry. It'd give away everything. REVIEW! Please, I'll be your best friend!! Haha.  
**


	3. Author's Note 1

_**Author's Note**_

**Guys I know I didn't not update on my due date, but I was sick from a combination of allergies and asthma.**

**The next one will be out on one of the following: **

**Sunday, June 8**

**Monday, June 9**

**Tuesday, June 10**

**Or **

**Wednesday, June 11 **

**Sorry, I'm glad my TWO readers are enjoying this. And I really want to thank lovelylauren10 for her advice. She actually wants to be a journalist so that really means a lot from her So tell people about this story and remind them that I've never seen the ACTUAL movie. I'm just a girl that's writing it as she would - HSM style.  
**


	4. Author's Note 2

**Answers To Questions **

**HEY! Thanks the get-well hopes! I have gotten well, too! I know you are waiting for the next chapter, but I just HAD to answer these questions!  
**

**1. I got a question/request from an Anonymous reader calling his/herself, "A". Here it is: **

_**I was wondering could the mother be Sharpay? PLZ let the mother be Sharpay...not Gabriella! PLZ **_

**Okay…. It was hard to think of what to tell this person…. Well…I'm a TxG fan…. I have more TxG lovers as readers than that person. I'm not saying that it IS going to be TxG. You'll just have to read to find out. **

**2. ****THOUGHTS**

_**this is a cute story..! is it a troyella story? because i don't really like the idea of troy and sharpay together... but anyway, i will keep reading..:D**_

**--92christine **

_**Let me guess?? The teacher is Gabi. If its not then idk who it is! BUT you HAVE to make this a Troyella because otherwise, You Miss have lost a very loyal reader and reviewer! Haha! But seriously IT HAS TO BE TROYELLA!**_****

**_--_nothingmuch-47 **

**Thanks for telling your predictions. **

**Firstly, when I write, there is no plot. Only a rough draft. **

**Yeah, not really good, but, I just jot down what I want to write. **

**So I use these predictions if it REALLY helps me if I don't know how to bring the person that WILL be Troy's wife in the story.**

**Awards. **

**I really want to give each reader an award. the ones with accounts **

**LovelyLauren10 – MOST WISE**

**HisDelilah – MOST SWEET **

**Nothingmuch-47 – MOST CURIOUS**

**92Christine – THE ONE I AGREE WITH ha. ha.  
**

**OKAY! Now I will get back to work on the next chapter that is coming out TODAY!**

* * *

**SNEAK-A-PEEK**

"_VIC!" Troy picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and he walked out with a wave and a wink to Jessica, that Victoria couldn't see._

"_Hey! Unleash me, you freak!" Victoria shouted as she started to kick him in the back and punch him in his gut. She had a slight grin on her face when she called him a freak. Her own father, she called a freak! Yeah, I'm gonna be in some trouble, she thought. _

"_FREAK?!" _

"_Right…" Victoria jumped off of his shoulder and ran jokingly. Troy caught up to her, and then they continued their stroll to their house. It was about twelve o'clock since Troy woke her up late. Later in the day, they went to lunch at a really nice restaurant. Victoria called it "fancy feast" based on the cat food because there were pictures of cats everywhere on the walls. Plus, the food was very fancy. For dinner they eat last night's pizza from Papa Johns__©. They would've chose Pizza Hut© but it was Troy's night to choose. Friday was always pizza night - even when Erin was there. Forgetting the fact he hated Erin, he wanted Victoria to have some piece of that "devil". He decided it to be pizza night because it wasn't merchandise or whatever. At ten o'clock, Troy put Victoria to bed. After he succeeded at that, his phone rang. The caller ID was "Palermo, Jessica Lynn". He suspected it was Jessica from Starbucks©. Matter of fact, it was her. _

"_Hello? Troy answered. _

"_Hey, is this Mr. Troy Bolton?" Jessica asked, clearly reading the card Troy gave her. _

"_Yes, is this Miss Jessica Lynn Palermo?" Troy mocked, remembering the caller ID. Jessica giggled and Troy loved making people laugh, so he chuckled. _

"_Yes, yes. Before I say anything else, your kid is adorable!" She exclaimed. _

"_Thanks." _

"_So where does she get it from? You, or your wife?" That struck Troy's heart. _

"_Um…I don't have a wife…at the moment…" _

"_Oh! I'm so sorry, I-I- I didn't mean to bring it up…but I'm guessing she gets from you," She apologized._

* * *

**I wrote much more, but this is a sneak peek. **


	5. The Phone Call from Palermo,Jessica Lynn

**Definitely, Maybe **

"VIC!" Troy picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and he walked out with a wave and a wink to Jessica, that Victoria couldn't see.

"Hey! Unleash me, you freak!" Victoria shouted as she started to kick him in the back and punch him in his gut. She had a slight grin on her face when she called him a freak. Her own father, she called a freak! _Yeah, I'm gonna be in some trouble, _she thought.

"FREAK?!"

"Right…" Victoria jumped off of his shoulder and ran jokingly. Troy caught up to her, and then they continued their stroll to their house. It was about twelve o'clock since Troy woke her up late. Later in the day, they went to lunch at a really nice restaurant. Victoria called it "fancy feast" based on the cat food because there were pictures of cats everywhere on the walls. Plus, the food was very fancy. For dinner they eat last night's pizza from Papa Johns©. They would've chose Pizza Hut© but it was Troy's night to choose. Friday was always pizza night - even when Erin was there. Forgetting the fact he hated Erin, he wanted Victoria to have some piece of that "devil". He decided it to be pizza night because it wasn't merchandise or whatever. At ten o'clock, Troy put Victoria to bed. After he succeeded at that, his phone rang. The caller ID was "Palermo, Jessica Lynn". He suspected it was Jessica from Starbucks©. Matter of fact, it was her.

"Hello? Troy answered.

"Hey, is this Mr. Troy Bolton?" Jessica asked, clearly reading the card Troy gave her.

"Yes, is this Miss Jessica Lynn Palermo?" Troy mocked, remembering the caller ID. Jessica giggled and Troy loved making people laugh, so he chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Before I say anything else, your kid is adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"So where does she get it from? You, or your wife?" That struck Troy's heart.

"Um…I don't have a wife…at the moment…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-I- I didn't mean to bring it up…but I'm guessing she gets from you," She apologized.

"Guessing? She does!" Troy dropped the subject and Jessica giggled again, and Troy chuckled.

"Troy, would you like to go out sometime…you and me, as a date?" Jessica asked. "Or are you recovering from your wife?"

"No! I'll go out with you Jessica…and of course as a date." He smiled.

"What about your kid?" Jessica asked. The word "kid" could get real annoying.

"You mean Victoria? She can spend time with my friend." He was referring Chad Danforth. They met in middle school, in 1988. Since then, they went to same high school, East High, and same college, University of Albuquerque. But that's another story.

"Will Victoria mind you dating?" Jessica asked, once again.

"No. She oddly wants me to start dating." Jessica was surprised, but told him to meet her at Starbucks© tomorrow, Sunday, at 4:30.

**- The next day - **

Around three o'clock, Troy was having a scavenger hunt trying to find Victoria. _Ugh, I don't have time for this, _Troy thought. _I have a date in an hour! _"VICTORIA ALEXIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled then marched into his room. It was depressing. He didn't feel like looking for her, but she was his responsibility. Then he heard sniffles coming from one of the side of his bed. He automatically knew who it was. He thought he knew why, too.

Victoria felt like screaming, and shouting. She was crying with anger. She was so mad, but didn't know why this is the time she would let her feelings out after five months. She was furious. Flaming with furious anger. They pass their old house all the time on their strolls, and she couldn't stop forgetting The Night, the night when it all happened. She was in her father's room because she was trying to find some picture of Erin. Some picture she could rip. The more she tried to find one the angrier she got. Why would her mother do that? Why would her father do that? Why, why, why was the world so cold? She felt like she was outside looking in. She didn't fit in school because she has no mother. Two, her thick brown hair almost reached her hip, but she wanted to cut it to her shoulders so she did it by herself, unevenly. She never wore dresses. All the girls at school agreed she was a tomboy. And then after hearing that, she tried to hang out with the boys, but they always teased her. Her bright blue eyes, filled with tears of anger, turn to see her father, standing in the doorway. "What?" She snapped.

"What are you doing in here?" Troy asked. Then she bursts out in tears again, explaining everything. "Now go on your stupid…PLACE! I don't care anymore. You will always stay reserved, and never get out there! You will never go on a date AGAIN!" Victoria shouted.

"I am going on a date, Victoria," Troy whispered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I'm taking lovelylauren10's lovely advice, as usual. **


	6. Beep Beep Or F Ing?

**Definitely, Maybe**

"I _am_ going on a date, Victoria," Troy whispered.

Victoria scoffed. "Yeah, right. You are just saying that to 'make me happy'. Well wake up, and put on make-up. Cause it's not working."

"If you don't want me have a chance at love, you don't have to. But I want another wife. Another wife that can understand me!" Troy's words got louder and louder as he finished his sentence. He really didn't understand why he was telling a ten year old this. Victoria's eyes were glittering with tears about to fall. He sighed. "I 'm sorry. It's your choice. I can go, or I can't. Choose."

She took a deep breath. "I don't care." Troy sighed. "Sure. I'll go to Uncle Chad's."

He chuckled, "he's not your uncle."

"He is to me." Victoria smiled as she got up. "So when is this date?" She asked. She gasped when she heard the time. "So shut-up and get ready!" She ran out the door and shut it. Troy laughed. He loved Victoria. She was his best friend. And he wasn't joking when he said that. _When did she go nine to twenty-nine? _He thought. Anyways, he got everyday clothes out; a red and white quarter length sleeve shirt (**like the one in "You Are the Music in Me" in HSM 2.Picture in Profile**), and jeans. He walked out and downstairs to find "Uncle Chad" there. "Uh…hey Uncle Chad." He joked.

"Ha, ha. That's only for my niece's use," Chad replied and put an arm around her. Troy chuckled. "Lucky her to have hairy, dirty pits around her," Troy smirked. And then Victoria made Uncle Chad's arm get off of her, and she moved to the other couch.

"See what you do man," Chad joked.

"Yeah, well, is Vic going to your house or staying here?" Troy asked as he went to go get a root beer from the fridge.

"Vic is leaving to their house." Victoria chimed in. _Their? _Troy thought. _Who's the other person? _"Who is 'they'?" He asked taking a sip from the drink.

"Well, Taylor's staying at my place for a while, because she has this big meeting here and she wanted to stay with me." Taylor was Taylor McKessie. She was working at this company that designed dresses in Albuquerque, so she had a business trip across the nation in New York, New York. Troy nodded and finished his drink at four-fifteen. He said his goodbyes and told Chad that he was going to call him when he was on his way back. He walked out of the apartment complex and into the busy streets of New York City. He called a taxi when one caught his eye and directed the taxi to take him to 5545 Dream Drive. When he got there, he made his way to the coffee shop he was told to meet at. He sat at an empty table.

"Hey, Mr. Bolton. Not so fancy today," someone greeted him. He turned around to see Jessica wearing a striped yellow and white square-neck quarter length puffy shirt (**picture in profile**) and skinny jeans. She looked very pretty. She had long, brown hair in curls. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and of course, a "hi". _Why the cheek? _Jessica thought. They went outside to drink their coffees they got.

"So, Jessica. Let me tell you some stuff about me-" Jessica nodded for him to start. "Well, I'm single. I got divorced, but I divorced the woman. I have a ten year old who looks like me. I have two best friends. Victoria went from nine to twenty-nine. I work at a business that –" Jessica interrupted him by saying the answer: that makes basketball game dates. "You got it." He smiled. "So tell me about you..."

**- With Chad and Victoria **–

Chad was driving in the biggest mist of traffic. He was cursing a sailor, and honking his horn "WHY DON'T YOU JUST** (beep-beep) **GO?" He yelled, unaware there was a ten year old in the car. "You know what – I'm gonna **(beep-beep)**do something (**beep-beep) **illegal." **(All the beeps are F-ING) **Then he made some type of turn and drove back to Troy's house. He decided to walk there instead.

"Uncle?" Victoria started.

"Yeah, Vic?" Chad looked down at her.

"You say the 'F' word a lot." Victoria stated.

"Thanks – don't tell your dad I said that." He smirked.

**- With Troy and Jessica – **

"Nothing much about me. Never have been married, I live with my room mate, work at Starbucks and is the best worker there." Jessica told him.

"Cool," Troy said before taking a sip from his coffee. He was extremely bored.

"Troy, do you…well, I don't want to be taking things too fast…do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well, um, not yet. But I'd really love to…um…but I'm not ready." He lied. He was ready. He just didn't like Jessica like that. Well…he wasn't sure. At the end of their date, they walked to Cold Stone hand in hand. They got ice cream and then they walked to Jessica's apartment. "Thanks for today," she smiled.

"No problem. It was worth it." And after Troy said that, Jessica crashed her lips against his. It was disgusting. He pulled away quickly. "Well have a nice night, Jessica." He said and left fast.

**- With Chad and Victoria - **

When they made it to Chad's apartment, Taylor was sitting on one of his couches and was watching TV. She was wearing purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "VICTORIA!" She shouted. She ran up to her and hugged her boyish clothes. "I've missed you!"

"Same here, Auntie Tay." She smiled. "Not wearing dresses I see." Taylor rolled her eyes. Then Chad's phone rang, and it was Troy.

"I'll be right back," Chad said and he went into his room.

"I'll be in the bathroom, Vic. Make yourself at home." Victoria nodded and lied down on the couch.

- ** With Chad **-

"So, dude how did it go?" Chad asked Troy closing the door. _Hmm…_Victoria thought. _I'll get a glimpse of this. _

* * *

**So what will Troy tell Chad? What will Victoria hear if she eavesdrops? Find out next time. **


	7. Promotion

**Definitely, Maybe**

"So, dude how did it go?" Chad asked Troy closing the door. _Hmm…_Victoria thought. _I'll get a glimpse of this._

"Dude she tried to kiss me!" Troy yelled as he walked down the street. Chad was screaming in his ear in disbelief. "No lie. She did succeed, but it was disgusting!" _Uncle Chad really needs to turn down his phone volume, _Victoria thought.

"Oh my God. You are freakin' kidding me." Chad said.

"I am not." Troy admitted. "Well, but, anyway, we talked about what each other and she was so boring! She had absolutely nothing to talk about. I'm walking up the stairs to your apartment. See ya." Then he hung up. Chad was opening the door and Victoria ran into the living room again and hopped on the sofa just in time. "Hey Uncle Chaddie Boy, who was that?"

"You should know," he smirked as he walked to the door to open it.

"SHOOT!" Victoria laughed.

"Hey, Vic!" Troy greeted and gave her a hug. Then Taylor walked out of the bathroom. "TAYLOR!" And he ran up to her and jumped on her as she screamed. Taylor pushed him off of her.

"Nice to see you Troy again! It's been like a year." Saying that, Troy realized he hadn't told Taylor about his divorce. "So how's Erin?" She asked. Troy looked at Chad pleadingly looking for help.

"Hey, Victoria, you wanna see the game I taped last night? Your faggot of a dad probably didn't let you see it. Oh, and on a FLAT SCREEN TV?!" Chad chimed.

"Oh, man! That's awesome!" Victoria started running into Chad's room. Chad followed her and turned up the volume to high. Meanwhile, Troy was explaining the whole entire thing to Taylor.

"Troy, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked." Taylor apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Troy started walking to Chad's room and he opened the door. "Vic! C'mon, we got to get to getting."

"Ugh. Okay. Bye Uncle Chad," she complained and gave Chad a hug. She walked out and gave "Auntie Tay" a hug, too, then Troy and Victoria were on their way home. They took a taxi and Victoria laid her head on Troy shoulder. Suddenly she fell asleep. Troy started stroking her hair and running his fingers through her it.

"Man, is this it?" The taxi driver said with the _BIGGEST _Brooklyn accent. Troy nodded and got out of the car. He picked Victoria up and walked to their house – Or apartment is what should be said. He put Victoria in her bed and tucked her in. He turned on the alarm, which is another story why they have that, and did some work. Around midnight, he decided to go to sleep.

**- Thursday – **

"Bolton! In my office, now!" Troy's boss, Mr. Fulton, shouted while passing his office. Troy shot up from his desk and followed his boss into his office. Mr. Fulton sat down at his desk and Troy sat at the chair in front of him. "Bolton, the game on Saturday needs a new date and location. So I thought you'd be the man to do so."

"Really?" Troy asked. Mr. Fulton nodded.

"Yes, sir. But it's due on Friday. _This _Friday." He said.

"Um, I'm sorry but that can't be a possibility…you see, I'm a single parent, and I can't keep throwing my kid to my friend's house all the time. Thanks for the offer, but I can't." Troy stated. He really wanted to do the job, but how could he do that to Victoria?

"If you don't, your job is lost," Fulton stated. Troy gasped. Well, kind of – in his mind.

"Well that's kinda gay," Troy said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Fulton asked. Troy on the other hand was really pissed. **(AN: I'm sorry, mad, this isn't rated T) **He knew that he was pushing him to do it, forgetting about his family. But Troy wasn't one of those people and he would never be. **(AN: Remember that last sentence in later chapters) **He couldn't.

"I said it was kinda gay!" Troy yelled. "And you don't have to worry about firing me, either, because guess what? I QUIT!" And with that Troy left the room in flames.

* * *

**Hope you liked that. Sorry if it's kind of short. But check out my two other stories! White Houses and This is Me. White Houses is in Gabriella's point of view, and so far that story is terrible. And This is Me is in Sharpay's point of view, but not as bad. So I hope you enjoy them, and thanks for reading! **


	8. One on One PTA Meeting

**Definitely, Maybe**

Troy opened the door to his apartment and slammed the door. He jumped over the couch and lied down on the couch. His tie was now untied and his hair was all frizzed up in stress. He was jobless now, and if he didn't find a job quick, he would be broke. Addition to that, homeless, and that's terrible. He was desperate for a job, no matter what it was. He broke the news to Victoria, who thanked him for sacrificing his job for her. Later she went to bed and she reminded him to be there on Friday for the meeting with her teacher. When Friday came, Troy wore a striped navy blue and ocean blue shirt and jeans. **(Like the one in HSM 2 for "What Time is it?". Pic in Profile) **The meeting was after school, three forty – five. He actually had time to squeeze in a date with former co-worker, Melissa. They went to the movies to see "_Twenty-Seven Dresses". _That choice just made Troy mad. It showed that Melissa only cared about herself to not worry about what he wanted to see. It was kind of funny to his thought, but he'd rather see something else instead of a "chick-flick". At the end of that date he went back to his apartment. It was twelve-thirty by now, so he though about just watching TV. Soon enough he feel asleep.

1:45…

2:51…

3: 30…

3:56…

The times when he was asleep…

**-- With Victoria -- **

"Ms. Montez, I'm positive he'll be here any second, he's very punctual." Victoria told her teacher, Gabriella Montez. **(My dear Troyella lovers, do not get any hopes too high. I am just writing up along the way…) **

"No stress, Vic, it's okay, probably a change of plans," in the inside, Gabriella was actually anxious to see Troy. However did her best to hide it.

**-- With Troy** **--**

Suddenly Troy shot up as he remembered something in his dream. He cursed under his breath and got his shoes on. He ran out the door and called a taxicab. He told the directions to the school. When he got there, he made his way to the fourth grade hall. "Ms. Montez, I'm terribly sorry for being late." It was about four ten.

"No worries – some people come as late as six," Gabriella smiled as she walked up to him to shake his hand. "And please – call me Gabriella." Troy nodded and introduced himself to her, too. Victoria's mouth dropped jokingly.

"Why can't we call you Gabriella?" Gabriella simply answered that she was not an adult. Victoria just sat back down in her chair.

"Well, Victoria, just go sit on bench out side," Gabriella told her. She nodded then headed outside to sit down. "Troy, Victoria is a wonder kid, and truly she is. But she seems…pulled down from _something. _I mean just five months ago, she all _As_, but now, she's getting _Cs,_ and _B-s_. So I decided to go to you to ask."

"Me?" Gabriella nodded. "Oh…well, five months ago…me and my wife got a divorce. So maybe…?" Troy told her.

"Oh, so that's _part _of it," she mumbled.

"What? What's the other part?" Troy asked.

"Other kids have been teasing her, and stuff. I just want her to be happy. And have friends. Even, for every kid. I do decipline them. I really do. But you know kids."

"I see your not deciplining them, because she's still sad!" Troy yelled.

"How about you try being a teacher!" Gabriella spat back. _That's actually not a bad idea. I need the money, _Troy thought.

"How about you try being a single parent! Great first impression by the way, Gabriella." Troy snapped. He walked to the door.

"It's Ms. Montez to you." She said sternly, and let him walk out. He acted like a two year old by slamming the door.

"Let's go, Victoria.

"What happened?" Victoria asked.

"LET'S GO!" Troy yelled.

* * *

**I know it's short once again, but the shorter, the faster! And I want to thank lovelylauren10 again because she said that I would get more readers from two, and I have. So thanks to the readers, too! Review, please. ) **

* * *


	9. Apology AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, you all must hate me

Okay, you all must hate me. I'm so sorry for not updating! So can you ever forgive me? I just have no idea what to write on that ONE STORY! If you're a writer, you know what I mean. So I really apologize.

XoX


	10. Emily: the Blond

**Definitely, Maybe**

"Jeez, you didn't have to get so angry from a question regarding your problems," Victoria stated walking ahead of Troy to make her way to the end of the street. Troy jogged up to her to catch up.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I'll make it up to you. How about late night movie with popcorn and stuff." He smiled.

"Yum." Victoria nodded in delight. "So how did you and mom meet?"

"Uh…" Troy thought for a minute. He had to make this a PG version at his best. "That's what we can talk about at the late night movie _in our pajamas_." He dramatized the last part to tell her that they _were _going to be in their pajamas, no doubt.

"Fine by me." Victoria shrugged.

Troy opened the door to Victoria's bedroom. Her eyes were closed he saw, so he turned the light off and was closing the door, celebrating to himself. "Dad?" He heard Victoria's soft voice say his name. He threw his head back, defeated. "I didn't forget about the story."

He sighed. "Fine." He turned the light back on, and saw Victoria's grinning face. "Okay…I'm going to tell you this story."

"Okay."

"I'm going to substitute all names."

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell this at the best PG version possible."

"Okay."

"These are all the possibilities on how me and your mom met."

"Okay."

"And you're going to figure out who it is."

"Okay."

"And I'm not describing any looks or anything."

"Okay, okay, okay! Just start!"

**(**_Italics_**: What Troy is saying, and **regular**: What happened THEN, and **_**BOLD/Italics**_**: What Victoria says)**

**

* * *

**It was spring of 1992, and I was leaving…uh…think of a name. **Uh…Emily! **…Emily, and my best friend, Frank. We all lived together, and then I had a job recruit because I was helping the campaign of a man who was running for president then. I was recruiting to New York, because I was in West Virginia then. So…yeah, that's what happened first.

Emily ran her fingers through Troy's hair. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon!" Troy started walking to the car.

Emily's hair bounced on her shoulders as she grabbed his arm, pulling for a kiss. "I love you," she repeated.

"I love you too." Troy walked in the taxi and it rolled off, leaving a disappointed Emily.

**God, all of you have to hate me.**

**I'm sorry for not updating this in five years.**

**If you could forgive me, that would be…awesome. But I'm cutting this chapter short for homework reasons. Please read my new one-shot, Thirsted. You won't regret it! ******

**XoXo,**

**Polkapookie5678**


End file.
